A Hero of Justice
by MythMaker258
Summary: He's free. Finally, his wish has been granted and he's been saved from that hell. It should be a happy ending but why does this new world seem just as crazy as his old one? I mean, superheroes? How ridiculous.


**Hi, everyone! Here's my new Justice League and Fate/Stay Night fic, as promised. I do hope you enjoy it. And so sorry for deciding to discontinue my old fic. I feel like I made that version of Shirou a bit too overpowered in that one and also there were some things that I didn't like. I suppose I'm a bit fickle but writing is rewriting, you know. Also, another benefit is that newcomers won't have to go see my "A New Fate" fic. Finally, I'll need help with both creating a pseudonym for Archer and a superhero name. Just send some comments.**

Rin ran through the forest. She had to see him, she just had to. She couldn't just leave things like they are. Without any prana left, meaning reinforcement magecraft is unavailable. This also meant she couldn't run faster than the average human.

'Honestly,' Rin thought, wiping both sweat from her brow and tears from her eyes, 'wait a couple more seconds, damn it.'

Rin ran, running towards the direction where she sensed his magical energy. She ran towards him, and saw his silhouette in the sunrise. Rin smiles, preparing to shout to get his attention.

"Archer!" Rin shouted towards her former Ser- no her Servant. But before she could speak, the world suddenly disappeared, in its place was a paradise. This paradise was an endless field of flowers, with blue boulders all around and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. Lights seemed to emanate from the earth, floating towards the sky.

Rin looked around in confusion.

"Where… am i?" she wondered, aloud.

"Welcome," an unknown voice rang throughout the world, as if the very earth was speaking. In a flash of white light, a woman materialized out of thin air, emitting golden light as she did so.

"Illya…?" Rin asked, then immediately shook her head. This woman was too old to be Illyasviel von Einzbern. Plus, the young magus girl was already dead. "No…. Who are you?"

The woman bowed. "Good evening, Nagato's descendent. I am the core of the Greater Grail, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern."

"The homunculus who sacrificed herself to become the Holy Grail," Rin realized. "One of creators of the Heaven's Feel system…."

Justeaze nods. "That is correct. Under Zelretch's tutelage, together, Zouken Makiri, Nagato Tohsaka, and I created this ritual. However, there are more important things to discuss. Particularly, your wishes."

"W-wishes?" Rin blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are the last Master who is contracted with a Servant," Justeaze explains. "Thus, you are the winner of the Fifth Holy Grail War, and you are eligible to use the Grail's power. As for the plural case, during the Fourth Holy Grail War, the ritual was interrupted, causing the Heroic Spirits who had died to be stored inside the Grail, instead of simply returning to the Root."

"That's not what I mean!" Rin shouted. "Why the hell would I use the Grail, when it's only some sort of monkey's paw!?"

Justeaze blinked at Rin's passion, then sighed. "You are just like Nagato. So passionate and a tad foolish."

Rin blushes angrily. "Excuse me?!"

Justeaze looks at Rin, a serious expression. "The entity that had corrupted the Holy Grail, the pitiable being which was called Angra Mainyu throughout history, was weakened extremely by your Saber Servant's final strike. He's now desperate, tried to use the Servant Gilgamesh to manifest, and is now looking for someone to help him manifest. If I'm not wrong, he's attempting to save some woman who lost her arm. Fortunately, that desperation and weakness has enable me to escape his corruption for the time being."

"S-so, the Holy Grail isn't corrupted anymore?" Rin asked. "It won't just destroy everything?"

"It won't automatically force wishes to be destructive, if that's what you mean," Justeaze explained, "but the wishes depend on how you think the wish should be manifested. Also, please hurry. I have no idea how long till Angra Mainyu returns."

"B-but what am I supposed to wish for?" the magus demanded. "I never fought for the Holy Grail war for this! I don't even have a wi-"

Rin stops talking, realizing something. Taking this silence as indecisiveness, Justeaze began giving suggestions.

"I have enough Servant souls to open a gateway into the Root, though you'd only get that and not two wishes. That is every magus's dream and your father's if I'm not wrong. You could become immortal, resistant to Gaia's influence, hidden from the Counter Force, rich beyond your wildest dreams, you could even-"

"Shut up."

These simple words silenced Justeaze, who waited patiently.

"I know what I'm going to wish for," Rin smiled, her mind dwelling on a certain Servant. Of all people, he deserved this.

 _Scene Break_

Heroic Spirit EMIYA stared out to the sunrise, ready for his prana to run out and for Gaia to erase him. God, he was tired. After being fatally wounded via impalement, he had to keep his prana consumption low enough so he wouldn't die too soon, save Rin and that asshole Shinji, protect his younger self from Gilgamesh, and finally finished off Gilgamesh with an arrow to the head. At this point, he wouldn't mind dying. At least this version would die, even though his true self was still trapped in his role as a Counter Guardian.

"Archer!" A voice rang out behind him, the voice of his former Master Rin.

'Ah,' Archer thought. 'Right on time.'

He heard her sprint towards him, finally stopping a few feet away to pant for breath.

"It's a shame really," Archer said, "but it is what it is. Give up one the Grail, Rin, at least for now."

'It won't be of much use anyways,' he thought. 'With Angra Mainyu's corruption.'

He expected her to give a disappointed sigh, to let her emotions show from under that tsundere mask. He had prepared to tease her a bit and make her smile. That would have been a perfect goodbye. Instead, what came next shocked him.

"Don't worry. I already won."

Archer blinked and turned around to stare at her. "You what?"

There Rin was smiling triumphantly, her grin was as warm as a summer breeze. It reminded Archer of his Rin, the woman who had tried her best to help him, before she had given up.

"Saber was the last Servant contracted to a Master," Rin explained. "And that Master was me. So I won the Holy Grail War, the Tohsakas have finally won."

Archer gave a kind smile, unlike his usual smug smirk. "My mistake then. Congratulations on winning, Rin. You got the glory of winning the War. That's what you wanted isn't it-"

"I also made a wish."

It took a few moments for Archer to process this. He just stared at Rin, who was still smiling kindly.

"Are you an idiot!" he yelled, as Rin's smile refused to falter. "I thought you were insane when you used that first Command Seal but now, after everything you've learned about the Grail!? You've finally lost your mind, haven't you? How stu-"

"Angra Mainyu is gone," Rin said, simply. This stopped Archer's rant dead in its tracks.

"What did you say?" Archer said softly.

"Angra Mainyu is gone," Rin explained, "or more like, he's distracted. He's trying desperately to materialize, Justeaze managed to regain some control. She granted my wishes."

"First, wishes?" Archer asked. "Second, I'm a bit surprised you just trust someone so easily."

This caught her by surprise. "H-Hey!" She yelled in her tsundere fashion, with her blushing a bit. "I can tell if someone's being honest or lying!"

Archer raised a brow and put his hands on his hips. This caused Rin to blush even more.

"You don't count!" Rin yelled. "You've had a lifetime to know me!"

Archer chuckled and merely waited for Rin's _tsun_ side to fade. He's known her long enough to know how she works. Once it had, he continued their conversation. "So what exactly did you wish for? The Root? Immortality? Ooo! I know. An infinite amount of gems. That's definitely-"

"I wished for you to be free, idiot!" Rin shouted.

Another silence, with both Master and Servant staring at each other.

"W-what?" Archer stammered. This was the first time in this second life that he's been lost for words.

"I wished you to be free, free from your role of a Counter Guardian," Rin said, her warm smile returning.

"Wha- How? What methodology are you using to make your wish?" Archer asked, beginning to find something he'd long lost, hope.

"The Grail is going to use the wish to force the real you to be summoned, and merge that version with you," Rin said, beaming. "Then the Grail is going to fulfill its original purpose. A true miracle."

"The Third Magic…." Archer realized. "You're going to materialize my soul."

This… this was unreal. When making a Servant, the Grail could not summon the true Heroic Spirit, just copy the information from the Throne of Heroes in Akasha. It is possible for the wishes of the Grail to summon a true Heroic Spirit but no mage would be insane as to do that.

Also, the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel. The materialization of the soul, in short, a true immortality with no negative consequences. The soul becomes a higher being, able to have its mind manifest in the physical plane and the soul itself becomes a perpetual motion machine for magical energy.

These two incredible feats combined could indeed relieve him of his Counter Guardian role. However….

"However, there is something flawed in your plan, Rin," Archer pointed out. "Alaya won't just sit back and let one of her Counter Guardians go without a fight. She'd claw her was until she'd get me back, send every Counter Guardian after me until I died and became hers again."

"Archer," Rin smiled, "after everything we've been through, why do you doubt me?"

With a prideful grin, she began explaining. "I already thought about that. So I used my second wish."

"You still haven't answered my question about that," Archer reminded her.

Rin blinked, then lightly smacked her forehead. "Damn it. Okay, so basically, in the last War, Saber had destroyed the Grail, but she did that before the Grail could use any of the Heroic Spirit souls from that war. So the energy stayed inside the Grail, allowing it to make a second wish."

"And what is this wish?"

"For you to go to a world without the Counter Force," Rin explained. "Without Gaia or Alaya. You'd be free from them. You wouldn't have to go through that hell anymore."

Archer stared at Rin. He just stared at her. Then, out of nowhere, he began laughing.

"H-hey!" Rin yelled. "Why the hell are you laughing!?"

"I-I'm sorry," Archer apologized, laughter finally simmering down. "It's just that, you're incredible. You finally win the Grail, then you go and waste its power, using wishes that use the effects of two different True Magics, on someone like me."

"Of course!" Rin grinned. "You are my Servant, after all!"

This made Archer smile as well. "And I should never have doubted you, Master."

Archer's eye spotted a familiar figure beginning to approach them.

"Hey, Rin," he said. "Do me another favor: keep an eye on me. I'm hopeless, but you already know that. So please, be there for me."

"Archer…." Rin instantly understands what he means and smiles. "Okay, I will," she promises. "I'll try. I'll do my best to make sure he isn't a big jerk like you, and I promise I'll do all I can to make sure that idiot to like himself. Just… make sure you do the same…. Okay?"

"I will," Archer nods and sighs, looking down and noticing that the blue spiritron-particles that were fading away, signaling his death, had stopped and other lights of magical energy was surrounding him. He looks up at Rin and smiles. "Don't worry, Tohsaka," he said, calling her by her last name, nostalgia at its highest. "I'll try my best from now on."

The light begins to take him away and Archer looks at Rin, who was shedding tears, either sadness for him leaving or happiness for him living. 'Honestly,' he thought, 'what am I going to do with you?'

And finally, Heroic Spirit Emiya left this world.

 _Scene Break_

In a forest just outside of Gotham City, a flash of light could be seen in a clearing. When the light faded, an unconscious man, with dark skin, white hair and wearing a strange red and black outfit, laid serenely on the grass. The man soon woke, sitting straight up, his silver-gray eyes piercing the dark forest around him. Instantly, he patted his body, checking for any wounds or damage, only to find nothing. After looking around in the pale moonlight for anyone, he summoned a sword to his hand, only to be spellbound, as he felt no resistance.

The man stared at the sword as if it were some sort of alien object, as if it was some sort of impossibility.

Then the man threw his head back and laughed, sword fading away. He laid back onto the ground and looked towards the sky, staring at the full moon.

"Thank you, Rin," the man said. "I really mean it."

 **And there. That took a bit longer than I thought it would. Anyways, after this chapter, I'm going to make it so that Archer will adapt to the DC animated universe more, rather than just heading towards the action like my old fic. I really hope you liked it.**

 **Also, again, please remember to send comments to tell me if you think Archer should use a pseudonym (if so, also send a suggestion, or if he should just go by Shirou Emiya) and what Archer's hero name will be. Please, please, send the reviews. I feel like I need it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this and also hope that you read my other fics. See you all later.**


End file.
